epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Off The Topic: Thank You and Goodnight
today ladies and gentlemen i bid you all a goodnight for the last time. This was quite the experience i've had here, a more meaningful and fun one than i've had on any of my past wikis. It's been an exciting time but it's about time i move on. I don't care much for my demotion, that's the least of my concerns, my concern is with this wiki. I've been here since it's birth and i've been here during it's ups and it's downs and the rollercoaster for me has hit the breaks. I'm concerned about what this wiki is becoming. Just this morning, it was doing just fine besides the petitions plotting against me and whatnot, but when have there NOT been one of those? Our system was doing just fine, and then all of the sudden we decided it would be better to change the staff around. And it's proven nothing but bad. Ladies and Gentlemen, i'm an ancient user, i know this wiki's faults and it's strengths and since i was first made admin about a year ago i've been working on fixing those weaknesses, but it appears i've made some more while doing so. Now is when i list some greviences and thanks... Scraw, you're probably the most insensitive person i've met. We lead a revolution together, we've kicked Pixel together, yet you're still willing to throw me under the bus. Congrats buddy, you did it. Hawk, i don't exactly have much bad things to say about you, i mean, i forgive you for the petition and whatnot, it all started with a petition and now it ended with one. To be honest, you were the Yin to my Yang, i couldn't function normally on this wiki without having some obsticle, so i thank you for providing. Loygan, you are THE most friendly person i've ever met, you're hilarious and amazing at rapping, you completely deserve your spot as admin and i see great things coming from you in the future. You're a promising guy and extremely likable. I promise to you, i really do, i will battle you soon. I really will miss you bro. Spaking of likable people.... Coupe, you're amazing. The way you're able to deal with this place is beyond my comprehension. You're on a great road to becoming bureau and i'm always behind you 100%. Keep up the great work. Ynkr, you're a bit of a flip-flopped person for me, sometimes i like you, other times i'm not your biggest fan, but either way, i really do thank you for being my mentor when i first became admin and i really do hope with my most honest intent that you will be able to lead this place to be better. Piet, you're a mystical fellow, i don't exactly know you too well but your a funny, nice, entertaining guy and you're doing a great job as bureau and keep up the good work (though i would mention get a little bit more involved :P) BTTF, i remember when you first got here and i will always remember the day when you left, and i don't blame you for your reaction, i felt the same way. Remember, and elephant never forgets. And if you ever need a bit of encouragment remember- i dedicated a rap battle to you, that means you're pretty special. Patts, You're my Whodunnit bro and can't wait to see if they announce a next season. you're creative, a great author, and i'll never forget our wiki whodunnits we made together :) Shoop, don't you ever forget that you are amazing, and that batman and deadpool would be proud to have you as a fan of theirs. And if you ever want to talk about the Batman vs Superman movie- i'm your guy. Wolf, i still find it amazing you joined a day before i did. You always had a habit of making me laugh, and with that, i leave the wiki tournament into your hands, make it amazing, and one to remember. I'm sure it will be great (and if you don't want it for some reason, give it to loyg). and finally Meat, you're my closest friend here, you and loygan were amazing. I'm so glad i got to know you and i do commend you for putting up with all of my non-sense. You were funny and always there when i needed some cheering up or had some insane plan. Meat, don't let anybody put you down and i just wanted to let you know, you're an amazing person and don't you ever forget that. You absolutely deserve your spot, and i thank you for all of your help. You were my training wheels and i think it's about time i rode away. So thank you for everything bby, and i wont ever forget you <3 Thank you all for this wonderful experience you've given me, and i wont forget you. I'll check back in everytime there's a new ERB or if something exciting happens (engagement, job, kid, idk). You're all an amazing bunch of people and if i didn't mention you, trust me, i really do appreciate you. So ladies and gentlemen, i close the curtains on my activity here, and i bid you all a good night and good life :) (note: you know what'd be great? a holiday for me :3 but no, i'm just kidding... but if you really want to... to commemorate my time here.... feel free :P) Category:Blog posts